Hurt
by ladyluciamoon
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what you had was special till it's gone. And Isami is going to learn this lesson the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own the manga/anime/story of Shokugeki no Soma.**

 **Note: Got bored and ended up making a short story. Maybe 2 chapters long, or 3? Or this could be a One-shot. * Fufu ***

 **Italian Phrases (I'm not Italian, never learned Italian, I am using the power that is called Googgle):**

 **Il mio diletto – My beloved (for a male)**

 **Amore mio – My love**

 **Ti amo – I love you**

 **Vio siete il mio amore e la mia vita per sempre – You are my love and my life always**

 **Buona dall'amore – good by my love**

 **Chapter One**

 **Hurt**

You look at the plane ticket besides you. Pen in hand, and an empty letter in front you, waiting to be filled. Sighing deeply, memories of this morning enters your mind.

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

"Yes ojii-sama. I need this. I need to . . . find my inspiration . . my muse."

"Are you sure your just not running?"

Silence, then a deep breath.

"I don't understand what your trying to claim ojii-sama."

"I see, very well then. I wouldn't be a good grandfather if I can't let you fly on your own."

"Thank you ojii-sama."

"Your elder sisters will be sad. Erina especially."

There's a chuckle.

"I'll call on them on the weekends, if time allows. Besides, it's just for one year. It's not like I'm leaving forever."

"I'll miss you."

"And I you."

A near by chime wakes you from your daze. First period is over. And you gaze back at the blank piece of paper in front of you.

Another memory, memories you've been trying to erase from your mind. But it always seems to be hanging over you, following you. And your heart cries in pain as tears starts to fall.

You lift up the pen, and your heart does the writing for you.

 _Il mio diletto,_

 _By the time you read this letter I am already gone. I am sure you are confused by now. Or maybe you've forgotten who I am? Do you even remember me amore mio? It's me. You know, the girl you are dating, were dating. What ever happened to us amore? We used to be so in love. Shared everything together, our dreams, our hopes, our fears. Was that all a dream? Was our love an illusion? Or is it just me thinking we were together?_

 _You have changed. Or maybe we have grown apart. I do not know. But I feel so cold. So lonely without you. My world has now become a shade of grays._

 _It's all her fault you know. I hate her. I hate her so much. She's stolen you from me. I want to hurt her. Do so many horrid things to her. If only she wasn't here, Tadokoro Megumi. But I can't. She really is a sweet and honest girl. Maybe that's why your falling for her. That innocence that's as bright as the sun. But you know, she doesn't love you amore mio. Her eyes is set on only one guy. Your brother's rival. Her eyes only sees Yukihira._

 _I'm here, I'm right here, why can't you see me? There's so much distance between us now. I can't even reach you._

 _Can you hear me? Can you hear my heart breaking? I think I've called you a thousand times, but your never home, you never answer your phone._

 _What have I done to deserve this? Did I hurt you? Did I broke your heart? What is it? Why won't you tell me?_

 _I want to say that I'm sorry, for what ever it was that I've done. But it doesn't matter does it? It's clear it doesn't bother you at all._

 _I'm tired, so tired. I can't do this anymore amore._

 _For my sanity, I am letting you go._

 _I will be leaving for a year. Somewhere far away, another country. I'll be back for my last year to graduate._

 _If we're meant to be, we'll be. If not, then, our hearts truly aren't meant to be together._

 _Ti amo, Isami. So very very much._

 _Vio siete il mio amore e la mia vita per sempre._

 _Buona dall'amore_

 _Alessandra_

Folding the paper gently, you neatly tuck it away in an envelope. Giving it a kiss, you leavr it across the table, with the name 'Isami Aldini' written on the cover. Walking out the door, you give the room a look over before turning away from the boys room.

"Good-bye." You whisper to the wind as you enter the car. "Isami."

In one of the class room a dark haired boy dropped his knife clutching his heart.

"Isami! What's wrong?" A blonde boy quickly turned to his younger brother.

"I. I don't know nii-san. My chest just suddenly started to hurt. . And now I feel cold."

"I"ll take you to the infirmatory. Let's go Isami."

"No. I'm fine nii-san. I don't think I'm sick."

"But you said your chest hurts, this could be serious."

"It's . not that kind of pain. I don't think."

"Isami?"

"Yes brother?"

The blonde look to his twin, his eyes downcast, lips pulled thin, "I think. No. Never mind."

"?"

"Let's go, just incase okay?"

"Alright nii-san."

 **Yeah, I finished!**

 **Now I feel so sad.**

 **Guess I'll have to make Isami's POV?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of Sokugeki Soma. But the fantasy born from my dreams are purely mines. * fu *

Inspiration: Purest of Pain (A Puro Dolor) singed by Son By Four. (English Version). Note, the Spanish version is sooo much better.

[ . . . . ] → talking to one's self

Dogeza → It's when you go on your hands and knees, your forehead touching the floor and beg for mercy or forgiveness or showing extreme respect! But for this story it's to beg for forgiveness.

P.S.

More angst. Because, well, why not?

I think I'm becoming an S&M. Or I'm just sick. . . Nah.

Chapter 2

Purest of Pain

 _Carino mio, my worlds become so empty_

 _my days are so cold and lonely_

 _and each night I taste_

 _the purest of pain._

 **Isami's POV:**

As soon as the last bell ranged, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I could faintly hear my brother shouting after me, but I couldn't stop. I had to get home. Something was wrong, terribly terribly wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I could feel it deep in my heart. Ducking and darting between people as I finally got out of the building, I went straight for the dorm I shared with my brother.

By the time I got to my door, I was already panting deeply. My heart was pounding under my chest, ringing loudly in my ears. I was scared. To terrified to even open the door and find something in there. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm my beating heart, I took out my keys and slowly open the door. It was as we left it. Flipping the light switch on, I look for anything that looked out of place. Nothing that I can note of. But there was a slight smell of lemon in here. Strange, we didn't make anything using lemons today. I went to my desk to drop my book bag there, and that's where I saw it. A letter. With my name written in there. Suddenly dread fills at my heart as I picked up the letter, opening it slowly and carefully.

And I begin to read.

 _Do you even remember me amore mio? It's me. You know, the girl you are dating, were dating. What ever happened to us amore?_

[Of course I remember. You were my girl, and I was your guy. How did I forget? How Could I forget?]

 _Was our love an illusion? Or is it just me thinking we were together?_

[No, no, of course not. It was real. Oh gods. What have I done?]

 _You have changed. Or maybe we have grown apart. I do not know. But I feel so cold. So lonely without you. My world has now become a shade of grays._

[I'm so sorry, so sorry, carinio mio. I'm so sorry!]

 _She really is a sweet and honest girl. Maybe that's why your falling for her. That innocence that's as bright as the sun._

[I don't love her, amore. It's you that I love, you are my sun! My everything!]

 _I'm here, I'm right here, why can't you see me? There's so much distance between us now._

[Forgive me! I didn't mean it. I always thought you'd be there! I know I took you for granted. Now I'm loosing you!]

 _Can you hear me? Can you hear my heart breaking? I think I've called you thousand times, but your never home, you never answer your phone._

[Forgive me! Forgive me! I'll do better! I promise!]

I don't want to continue reading. I'm scared, I'm scared at what's at the end. But I couldn't stop. I continued.

 _What have I done to deserve this? Did I hurt you? Did I broke your heart? What is it? Why won't you tell me?_

My heart hurts. It's hard to breath. [You did nothing wrong amore. Absolutely nothing wrong. It's me, it's all my fault.]

 _I want to say that I'm sorry for what ever it was that I've done. But it doesn't matter does it? It's clear it doesn't bother you at all._

[That's not true! That's not true at all!]

 _I'm tired, so tired. I can't do this anymore amore._

 _For my sanity, I am letting you go._

I feel my world breaking, shattering all around me. [No..no. No, no, no, no, no! Don't do this! Please, please don't leave me!]

 _Ti amo, Isami. So very very much._

[I love you to. I really, truly do love you.]

 _Vio siete il mio amore e la mia vita per sempre._

[You are my love and my life as well.]

My legs weaken and I just slumped to the floor with a loud thud.

"Isami! Isami what's wrong?! Why are you crying?!"

I could barely hear my brother. He sounded so far away. But I did manage to see him take the letter out of my hand.

It's so hard to breath. My chest hurts so much. I couldn't help it, I screamed out. "Alessandra!"

My brother hugged me around my neck from behind. His breath on my neck no longer comforting.

"Isami, Isami, she said she'll be back. She is coming back. I know it hurts. I know you really love her. If you want her back. Your going to have to do your best to show her you do. Even if you have to grovel on the ground she walks on. She said she loves you, she still loves you. Prove it Isami. Don't give up hope yet. I'll do what ever I can. I promise. Your happiness is my happiness as well."

And for the first time, in a long time, I cried. Curling myself up into a ball, letting my brother comfort me again like he did when we were younger.

"It hurts nii-san."

"Shh, shh. It'll be alright Isami."

"I hurt her. I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't nii-san."

"I know. I know."

"I love her. I really do love her. She's the only girl that loved me before she knew I loose weight in the summer."

He hugged me tighter, I can feel my brother's tears wet my shoulder. He really was such a softy.

"Why. . Why did I do it? What's wrong with me nii-san?"

There was silence, before my brother finally spoke.

"You were happy. You finally got the recognition you always wanted. For being you, and not the shadow of your brother. You got absorbed in it . . . that you lost sight. That's. . that's what I think Isami."

"I lost myself. . . I got greedy then. Selfish."

"What? No! Isami! That's not true. You worked hard. You got recognized for your hard work and passion. Anyone could have lost sight on what's important to them. I'm sure I did . . . a lot of time." My brother flushed a surprising shade of fushia.

. . . . "Heh. . Heh heh heh. That's true nii-san. . When you get really absorbed. . You tend to forget things."

"H-hey!" He pouts, looks oddly cute on him still, no matter how old he gets. I just can't help but tease him just to see that expression on his face.

"How are you feeling now?" He looked at me concerned, I know he is really worried, the creases in his brow are proof enough.

"Truthfully? I hurt. I feel cold and empty. . It's. . an unsettling feeling. And there's nothing I can do about it. . I caused it myself. I'll have to . . live with my consequences."

"Your a stronger man then I, Isami."

"I don't feel any stronger."

He pats me on my shoulder. "Go wash up. I'll make some of your favorite foods, my treat."

"Thanks nii-san."

I went to my side of the room to my drawers to grab something to wear. A plain black sweats and a white tank. "I'm taking a shower then nii-san!"

"Don't waste to much water! We've ran the bill a bit high!"

"Alright!"

Locking the door behind me, and switching the radio on. Luckily there were other channels besides Japanese in Tootsuki. Settling on a Spanish channel, which is quite popular here, I head for a hot shower.

A slow sad music comes on. Really, how do they know what songs to play? Do they have a psychic playing as a DJ or something, how unnerving.

V _ida, give me back my fantasy_

 _The courage that I need to live_

 _The air that I breath._

My breath hitched a bit, and I can feel tears stinging my eyes once again. Someone must really hate me upstairs.

 _Carino mio, my worlds become so empty_

 _my days are so cold and lonely_

 _and each night I taste_

 _the purest of pain._

Great, now I'm crying now. Thank goodness the noise of the shower dulls the sound. I don't want to worry Takumi any further. I grabbed the shampoo bottle. I can always blame the shampoo for the red eyes later.

 _I wish I could tell you I'm feeling better everyday_

 _That it didn't hurt when you walked away_

 _But to tell you the truth I can't find my way_

 _And deep inside me I feel like I'm dying_

 _I have to see you_

 _It's all I'm asking, baby_

That's it. I couldn't take it. I chucked the shampoo bottle at the radio. It falls and breaks as it lands.

"Isami! What's that?! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine nii-san. Just slipped and broke the radio!"

It was quite for a few moments, "Oh, alright then." I hear him retreat back to the kitchen and I let out a sigh. That was close.

I finished my quick shower and put my clothes on. Drying my hair as I pad to the kitchen. Tortellini. I could smell the rich tomato scent of the soup and hot baked bread. "Smells good niisan." We had a nice quick meal together. I was still hurting, but there is no need to worry my brother. He had to leave afterwards, we were running out of eggs, tomato, minor grocery. It was cheaper to buy the ingredient then to go out eating everyday.

Finally alone, I could let my facade fall. I let my sorrow take over me. How could I've been so stupid? I had something great and I took it for granted. Now I don't even know if I can have it back. If she would even take me back for everything that I've done. Brother is right, I'll have do everything I have to. Prove to her I'm sorry, that I love her. I'll even do a dogeza if I have to. I flop back on my bed, staring at the cell phone.

"I just. I just need to hear her voice." I dialed her number. Hoping, praying she would answer.

A long dial tone later, someone picks up.

"A-Alessandra?"

"Sorry, the number you've dialed is out of reach or no longer in service. Please try again later. **Beeep**."

I sigh out. I should have expected much. I can only hope, pray. I can fix the mess I got myself into.

I turned on my side, willing myself to sleep, maybe I can see her face there.

"I'm sorry."

I cover my eyes, glad nii-san isn't here to see me cry again. My dreams were empty and dark. It would be morning again when I wake up to see my brother's worried face.

 **Yeah, another chapter done! Go me!**

 **One year.**

 **What am I going to do for that one year in-between now?**

 **More angst as they live far apart?**

 **Or go to the next to the last chapter, Chapter Reconciliation?**

 **Hmm the choices. I need a new iPod. I'm running out of music to inspire me.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Drop a review! It helps me better the story.**


End file.
